Express the decimal as a percent. $0.996$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.996 = \dfrac{99.6}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.996} = 99.6\%$ $99.6$ per hundred = $99.6$ per cent = $99.6$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.